gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZDF6-K090 Mjolnir Super Flagship
The ZDF6-K090 Mjolnir Super Flagship is one of the largest warships ever made by Chimera and was deployed during the battle over the Void Heart. It is the pride of the Chimera forces navy and made to combat any and all forces with enough firepower to rival a small fleet and carries a whole battle legion of Chimera's finest troopers. This large ship used as command ships and flagships in the Chimera Fleet. At it prime, they were among the largest vessels in the Zero Era, and were almost invincible in combat, although they were costly to operate. Technology & Combat Characteristics The massive command ship has a dagger-shaped hull to facilitate focusing firepower located on the sides and at the forward bow, giving it massive advantage when chasing down or attacking large groups of enemies at once. The ship has a dark navy blue and black color scheme with crimson red jet engines pushing the ship from the rear of the ship each split to side to side for maximum speed during combat. This is also the first super-dreadnought ship that Chimera has made due to it's sheer size and power it taken a very long time to build with the advanced Vold Heart ship factory site which can steam roll the eight DAW2-0K0A3 Niflheim Warship within four days. The disadvantage to this type of radical ship is it takes a much longer time turning around due to the size of the flagship itself and the flank around the back has one of the fewest among of turrets and weapons since it near the large engines, as they maybe a target they also have a type of defense themselves as if a mobile suit gets too close to the engines they might be burn to a crisp from the heat generated by the ship's main engines if it gets to close. Unlike the other ships Mjolnir was specifically designed to be a front-line combat vessel and was larger, faster and more heavily armed with more advanced weaponry than other Chimera ships. According to Clare, this ship was "Twice the size and three times the speed of any normal ship". The ship boasts 150 M10 "Isolde" 42 cm Cannons along the ship as turret batteries which can be controlled remotely by offers on the command deck. In addition to the large cannons, it also carries lighter weapons including a huge 40mm CIWS array to shoot down incoming fighters, weak armored mobile suits or projectile weapons. The Mionir carries multiple large missile pod batteries for anti-mobile suit and anti-ship combat, as well as mobile suit hangers all along the ship to release a small army in a matter of moments. The ship also features a jamming system and chaos field which it can deploy for a total of 30 minutes depending on strain the Chaos Particle Drives. The ship's most powerful weapon is a 450 cm Tri-Barrel High-Energy Plasma Cannons which can lay waste to a fleet in a matter of moments. Armaments *'40mm CIWS Turret' :A close range weapon seen on many other ships and mobile suits, the Mjolnir mounts a total of two hundred 40mm CIWS guns. These guns are used to shoot down incoming missiles but are also effective against close range mobile suits. Each of them are controlled by an automated control system which can be commanded and controlled from the bridge. *'450 cm Tri-Barrel High-Energy Plasma Cannon' :The ship's most powerful weapon is a 450cm Tri-Barrel High-Energy Plasma Cannon which carries a triple plasma reflection unit to which the beams impact into the mirrors bouncing off to charge up more energy before the reflection units converge together, then it fires releasing a high-powerful beam blast out of the cannon firing extremely powerful blast which has the power to wipe out the whole Neo-ZAFT Fleet, Mobile suit force and Fortress Factories in a single blast. *'Anti-beam Depth Charge Launchers' :For added defense, the ship is mounted with a large number of anti-beam depth charge launchers which can release a cloud of beam-absorbing particles to protect the Mjolnir from enemy beam fire. The particles however also decrease the efficiency of the ship's own beam weapons. *'M10 "Isolde" 42 cm Cannon' :For heavier firepower, an M10 "Isolde" 42cm are triple cannon batteries is mounted along the top and the main body in the form of turret towers to maximize numbers over superior aiming. This cannon turret tower is usually hidden underneath a shutter, but is retracted if needed during combat or other means. *'Missile Silo Battery' :Like the CIWS the missiles are also controlled from the bridge, each battery fires a different kind of missile, ranging from anti-ship armour piercing "Hull Crackers" to anti-Mobile Suit "Thunderstorm" missiles target which are better suited to targeting enemy mobile suits. System Features *'Chaos Particle Field' :The Chaos Field is a defensive shielding technology developed by originally Chimera after getting there hands and experimenting the Chaos Particles to for a single shield around them for a short-amount of time. The ship itself can release a large amount of Chaos Particles that transfer from a specialized emitter to form a large shield made from the particles that covers the whole ship into a large diamond shaped field around the ship. This type of defensive power is useful however normal Chaos Particle Drive can't make enough power for Mobile suits to be able to make personal shields to defend themselves. *'"Black Star" Chaos Jamming System' :This devices used to negate the effects of commutation signals from the ships and nearby mobile suits unless they carry a similar code of the Chimera forces which is changed before each battle. When activated, the Jammer creates a large field which blocks the effects of the all other forms of incoming commutations and signals aside from Low-Tech radios or using light signals. History Notes & Trivia *The ship is modeled after the famous Star-wars ship the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, which is the flagship of Darth Vader during Star-wars The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, which is later destroyed when it crashed during the battle of the Second Death Star during Return of the Jedi. Category:Chimera